This invention relates to a rotary connecting element for the ends of a scaffolding rod.
In conventional frames or frameworks, the ends of the scaffolding rods are detachably screwed to junction pieces, which are fastened laterally to other scaffolding rods or support columns. Sometimes in the construction of such a framework it is desired to fit a scaffolding rod between two junction pieces without having to displace them apart in order to provide space for the screws fastened to the ends of the scaffolding rod. The conventional scaffolding rods are unsuitable for such a construction.